Story:Star Trek: Lexington/Unto the Breach/Chapter 1
(Space, sector 879, year 2155) Debris field of an NX class ship floats around as the ship comes into view. A Commander emerging from the debris on the floor and looks around the damaged bridge as he checks his head and then walks over to the tactical console and looks at the read out as it shows the damage to the ship and tactical status then he hears the com activate as well as a voice. Hello is anyone there, hello the young officer voice says on the com. Typhuss checks his head and then answers the com. Yes, this is Commander Halliwell says Typhuss as he answers the com. Oh, thank god I thought I was the only one left on board what happened? the young officer says over the com. We were attacked by the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at the bridge. I was on my way to engineering when the ship started shaking then I must of blacked out, is there anyone else alive up there with you sir? the young officer says over the com. The bridge crew is alive but the Captain is dead says Typhuss as he looks around the bridge. How are we getting out of this situation sir? the young officer says as she's groaning in pain. (Earth space, Earth orbit year 2156) Sitting in drydock is an NX class starship as a inspection pod is flying towards the dock. (Inspection pod, cockpit) A Starfleet Captain looks at a padd then he looks at his new command, as he is amazed by what he's seeing he's joined by his brother in law John Martin. As, you can see the Lexington is a beauty I took her out on a test run before I took command of the Constellation, and she had a few bugs in her photonic torpedoes but so far she's not had a problem since John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him and then at the ship their flying underneath. So, what you think so far Captain John says as he looks at his brother in law. She's a great looking ship says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at Typhuss and smiles. The inspection pod enters the Lexington's ventral section. (Main bridge) A team of engineers are working on the consoles and power relays, as Captains Martin and Halliwell walk onto the bridge. Captains on the bridge an officer says as he stands at attention. Typhuss looks at the crew and workers. As you all were Captain Martin says as he looks around the bridge. Then they went back to work as Typhuss looks around the bridge amazed by what he is seeing then he sees his executive officer. Captain didn't know you were making an inspection Commander Cutler says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Typhuss looks at his new XO. I just wanted to see the ship, Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Cutler. She nods at him. Well, we're just about finishing up the upgrades Enterprise got after her mission into the Expanse and we'll launch by 1400 hours Commander Cutler says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Very good Commander says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Cutler. Wanna try the chair out John says as he looks at Typhuss. He smiles. Then a young woman walks onto the bridge and hands Typhuss a padd. Commander Sarah Adams reporting for duty sir Commander Adams says as she stands at the Captain's chair as Typhuss is trying it out. At ease Commander, welcome aboard the Lexington says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Adams. She stands at ease of Captain Halliwell looks over her orders and then looks at her. Very well Commander, take your station says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Adams. She nods and relieves the helm officer that was sitting there and assumes the station. John looks at him. I guess I'll leave you to it and good luck John says as he walks into the turbolift and the doors closed, as Typhuss sits in his chair and looks at Ensign Collins. Captain I'm receiving a hail from Starfleet Command its Admiral Black its on a secure channel Ensign Collins says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell thinks and then turns to her.